Gods of Death Don't Get Sick
by serenityturmoil
Summary: Light is sick, and things don't go exactly as planned...


AN: So I found this on my old computer as I was clearing off my stuff to give it to my sister. I had been writing it while I was laid up at home for a few weeks with some virus (it had been right around the swine flu scare so school wouldn't let me back in until my fever went down).  
Anyways, I had had a disturbing fever dream that involved me sick at school with my English teacher caring for me – the disturbing part – and I started writing this to try and erase it out of my mind. Left it half-done when I started getting make up work emailed to me. Finished it last night in a bout of insomnia… my sleep cycle is really out of wack :( .

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor am I profiting from it. Seriously, I barely had enough money to buy half the series…

-why are you reading this line?-

* * *

The lights in the taskforce were fading in and out, making Light feel dizzy. Or was it the dizziness that was causing the lights to fade? Light shook himself from his daze. 'I can't afford to be careless now, not if everything is to go according to plan.' He set himself back to reading the file, but soon felt his focus slipping yet again.

"Are you alright, Light?" Matsuda asked, peering down at him over a stack of files. "You don't look all that good."

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired really," Light replied, relieved it was only Matsuda who had caught him. 'That's got to be it; it _has_ been a long day.'

"Oh, that's right! You came here straight from school, didn't you? And it's nearly 1 am now! Maybe you should head out… Woah!" Matsuda nearly dropped the files L had requested. Setting them down on the couch, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "…what was I just saying now?"

"Really, Matsuda, maybe you're the one who needs a break. I doubt your body can go much longer without sleep." Light began to straighten the piles Matsuda had disturbed in his wake. "Ryuuzaki is insane; he can't possibly expect you to work like this, you're not him."

When Matsuda didn't respond, Light looked up and realized he had dozed off right there on the couch. As he moved to stand up, another wave of dizziness hit him. His vision blurred and went dark; he couldn't even tell which way was up. When his vision cleared, Light found that he was standing, shaking slightly and covered in a cold sweat. He looked over to see Ryuk looking at him.

"You sure stood there shakin' for a long time," Ryuk commented, hanging upside down in front of Light's head. A huge grin broke across his face. "Aw, what's wrong? Surely the "god of the new world" isn't sick?"

Light glared darkly at Ryuk. "Shut up."

Ryuk just laughed.

Ignoring the shinigami, Light picked up the files Matsuda had brought over, wincing at how heavy they were. He proceeded to stagger slowly across the room. By the time he reached L, the edge of his vision had gone dark, and his legs felt like jelly.

Light set down the files heavier than he intended, startling the table's occupants. "Matsuda passed out on the couch, so I brought them over instead," he explained, forcing a weak smile as he tried to sneak back off to the couch…

"LIGHT! What the _hell_ are you still doing here? It's…" his father paused to check his watch, "nearly 1:20! Your mother is probably worried sick, not to mention you have class tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, father. I guess I just lost track of the time." He turned to face the rest of the table and bowed. "Please, goodnight everyone."

Ryuk began to talk about something, but Light was too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other to listen. He fumbled with the doorknob slightly before slipping into the hallway. While Light was moving slowly towards the elevators, Ryuk realized he was being ignored, and wandered off in search of an apple.

Suddenly, Light turned around and rushed into the bathroom, barely making it to the toiled before doubling over.

* * *

L had finally convinced the barely conscious task force to either go home or go to sleep, leaving him alone (with the exception of Matsuda, who was snoring on the couch). After 2 weeks of non-stop investigation, his brain refused to think about Kira for even one minute longer. L stepped lightly out of his chair and arched his back, stretching until he heard it crack. Satisfied, he walked out of the room.

As he walked towards the elevators, L thought he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. He stared at the door. A moment later, another moan came, slightly louder than the first. Frowning slightly, L opened the door.

Light was kneeling next to the toilet, clinging to the seat like it was his last salvation. He was breathing heavily, and the room smelled rancid. He heaved suddenly, nothing but air coming out, and L realized he must have been here for quite some time now.

After a minute Light turned to look at him. His hair was disheveled, and there were flecks of vomit on the side of his mouth. His eyes were clouded and didn't quite focus when they found L. "Oh, it's you," he said mildly as he struggled to his feet.

The sound of Light's voice, broken and hoarse, forced L into action. He moved quickly to catch Light before he hit his head on the sink. "What do you think you're doing, Light-kun?" he asked, an edge of panic creeping in his voice. Light was unnaturally hot, and he seemed barely able to support his own weight.

"Going home. What does it look like I'm doing?" His breathing had slowed down, and he leaned against L's shoulder.

'It looks like you're being an idiot and ignoring the fact that you're sick,' L thought wryly to himself. Slinging Light's arm over his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around his waist and started guiding him to the door. "Let me help you to the elevators then."

Light looked at him for a minute. "Okay."

Light began to lean on L more and more heavily as they walked, and his breathing became staggered and shuddering. L was both glad and worried that he was too disoriented to notice they were moving up, not down. Light leaned his head on L's shoulder, pressing his head against his cool skin. His grip on L's shoulder slackened, and L quickly grabbed Light's wrist to keep him upright.

"Don't pass out yet, please. We're almost there."

The elevator doors dinged, and L half-dragged him out. "Come on, we're almost there. Just one foot in front of the other now."

"…okay."

The excruciating slow pace Light set eventually got them to L's room. L rested Light's body against the wall, holding him up with one arm while he unlocked the door with the other. He pulled Light through the dark room and help him onto the bed. Light passed out almost instantly, pausing only to take off his jacket.

L came back out of the bathroom with a bowl and washcloth and aspirin. He managed to wake up Light long enough to take the aspirin, but then he was out again.

L took off his shoes and socks. He then cradled his arm under Light's back, removing his dress shirt and tie. He debated about removing his pants, then decided against it and maneuvered him under the sheet. Then he picked up his shirt and jacket and hung them on the back of a chair. He climbed back on the bed and settled back into the pillows.

L watched him for hours…

* * *

It was unbearably hot. Bursts of color and light flashed before his eyes, and he was bound. Light struggled weakly against his coverings. Finally he freed himself, only to be stopped by two arms pulling him back.

"What are… Why…?" He tried to escape but couldn't.

"It's just the fever breaking," a familiar voice soothed. Something mercifully cool was pressed against his forehead. Light collapsed back onto the bed, sinking back into unconsciousness as cool fingers stroked through his hair…

L woke the next morning to an empty room. The aspirin was put away, the bed was made. And lying on the pillow next to him was a note:

_It's rude to trick a sick person into thinking they are home.  
And I can't find my tie._

_Thank you._

* * *

-why are you reading this line?-

AN2: I didn't proof-read it 'cause I really just needed to finish it, so if there's any mistakes… there's definitely some OOC and I added in the Ryuk stuff last night 'cause it seemed like it was lacking. First time writing Ryuk… scary.

If you feel like it, leave me some comments or criticisms by clicking that button down there. If not, well… I'll probably keep writing anyways XD.


End file.
